The invention generally relates to novel pharmaceutically active compounds, compositions comprising the same, pharmaceutical formulations of the same, methods of making the same, and methods of using the same.
Various compounds used in inhibiting gastric acid secretion are known in the art and include a class of benzimidazole-substituted compounds, one of which is omeprazole. Omeprazole is currently commercially available in the formulation PRILOSEC(copyright). In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,431 proposes such benzimidazole-substituted compounds generally described by the formula (III) in the ""431 patent that allegedly encompasses omeprazole. Various methods of making these compounds are also proposed in the ""431 patent.
European Patent No. 0 124 495 B1 proposes various salts of omeprazole, namely alkaline salts of the formula (I) in the ""495 reference which includes lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, and calcium salts, along with methods of making the salts. The methods of forming these salts may involve employing a hydroxide, alkoxide, or amine base, or cation exchange using a metal salt.
Erlandsson, P., et al. J. Chromatography, 532 (1990) pp. 305-319 propose separating the (xe2x88x92) and (+) enantiomers of omeprazole utilizing chromatographic techniques. In this publication, the separation is proposed to take place on a preparative scale using a cellulose-based chiral phase, e.g., trisphenyl-carbamoyl cellulose coated on 3-aminopropyl silica. It is appreciated that other schemes and processes are available for this separation.
PCT Publication No. WO 94/27988 proposes salts of the single enantiomers of omeprazole and methods of making the same. The process involves separating the two stereoisomers of a diastereomer mixture of an acyloxymethyl-substituted benzimidazole compound described by the fornula (IV) set forth in this published application, followed by solvolysis of each separated diastereomer in an alkaline solution. Salts of the single enantomers are formed and isolated by neutralizing aqueous solutions of the salts of the single enantiomers of omeprazole with a neutralizing agent.
PCT Publication No. WO 96/02535 proposes a process for the enantioselective synthesis of single enantiomers of omeprazole or its alkaline salts. The process employs an oxidizing agent and a chiral titanium complex which may include a titanium(IV) compound.
PCT Publication No. WO 98/54171 proposes the magnesium salt of the (xe2x88x92) enantiomer of omeprazole. The ""171 publication also proposes a method of synthesizing the above magnesium salt as well as the potassium salt of (xe2x88x92) omeprazole that may be used as a suitable intermediate for preparing the magnesium salt. The potassium salt is taught to be useful in treating gastrointestinal diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,032 to Brxc3xa4ndstrxc3x6m proposes an improved method for synthesizing omeprazole which involves reacting 5-methoxy-2-[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)-methyl-thio]-1H benzimidazole with m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid in a methylene chloride solution.
The teachings regarding the methods of making omeprazole as referred to in these references, salts thereof, enantiomers thereof, and salts of the enantiomers, as well as formulations which may include these compounds, all rely on the chemical structure of omeprazole being accurately determined and the referenced compound or compounds being consistently prepared using the referenced techniques. More specifically, a methoxy group on the benzimidazole ring has been explicitly stated in the literature to be present at the 5-position, in omeprazole, a racemic mixture, and an optically pure isomer of omeprazole designated as esomeprazole or s-omeprazole. Applicants have now unexpectedly discovered the complexity of omeprazole and the relative bioactivity of each of its previously undiscovered and undisclosed attributes. More specifically, Applicants have confirmed that the methods of the prior art do not yield a single compound having the methoxy group in the 5-position on the benzimidazole ring as previously taught, nor do all of the methods of the prior art yield consistent results. In fact, omeprazole as conventionally referred to as a bulk drug substance (in its solid state) has been discovered to be present in the form of two pharmaceutically active compounds having the methoxy group on the benzimidazole ring at the 6- and 5-positions. Additionally, Applicants have discovered the presence of a second chiral location at the pyridine ring plane in each of the two compounds such that each compound has two positional isomers and four diastereomers. Therefore, the present invention provides these individual compounds, along with any salts, hydrates, solvates, combinations thereof, and polymorphs thereof, compositions of the above, and methods of making the same that are not taught or suggested by the prior art, pharmaceutical formulations of the compounds, compositions, and complexes of the present invention, and methods for using the same.
The present invention generally provides compounds represented by formulae (Ia) and (Ib), compositions of compounds represented by formulae (Ia) and (Ib) which typically are co-crystallized in part or in whole, one or more pharmaceutically acceptable salts, solvates, hydrates, or combinations of such compounds and compositions, and complexes thereof. Individual diastereomers of the above and combinations of such diastereomers are also provided. The invention also provides compositions and pharmaceutical formulations of the above. Methods of making the above are also provided by the present invention.
More specifically, the present discovery pertains to novel compounds, particularly compounds of the present invention that have a methoxy moiety at the 6-position on the benzimidazole ring, and compositions comprising compounds having methoxy groups at the 5- and 6-positions, respectively. It is unexpected that these individual compounds are present in the solid state and, furthermore, in co-crystalline form. Ratios of the above isomers can be manipulated, and novel compounds encompassing a myriad of ratios of diastereomers of such compounds are also provided. Each of these is described in greater detail hereinafter.
The invention also provides methods of administering such compounds, compositions, and complexes of the present invention to a mammal in need of treatment, typically for the treatment of gastric acid related diseases.
As used herein, the plural forms of the terms salts, solvates, hydrates, and the like, refer to both two singular and plural, e.g., a single salt, multiple salts, singular solvate, multiple solvates, singular hydrate, multiple hydrates, and the like, and combinations thereof, of the term.
These and other aspects of the invention are set forth in greater detail herein.